


Решение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Genderswap, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Её глаза были широко открыты и излучали уверенность без малейших сомнений или сожалений. Луффи точно знала, чего хотела...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Kudos: 7





	Решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573200) by [PrimeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan). 

Её губы страстно накрыли его, и он даже не успел отреагировать, растерянно застыв на месте. Он должен был оттолкнуть её. Это было неправильно. Он может потерять всё.

Вместо этого он зарычал, в нерешительности сжав кулаки. Он отчаянно желал прикоснуться к ней, схватить и завалить на стол, а затем делать всё, что захочется, несмотря на риск. Он был потрясён тем, насколько же сильно _хотел_ её.

Он почувствовал, как она улыбнулась, а её пальцы скользнули в его волосы.

— Я остановлюсь, если ты попросишь, — сказала Луффи, отстранившись, — и прекращу всё это, но… я действительно люблю тебя, Смокер.

Её глаза были широко открыты и излучали уверенность без малейших сомнений или сожалений. Луффи точно знала, чего хотела, несмотря на терзания Смокера, на разницу в возрасте и то, что девушка была одной из его учениц. Она была нужна Смокеру.

_«Я не хочу, чтобы она останавливалась»,_ — пронеслось в голове мужчины, и его дыхание участилось. Он закрыл глаза, и Луффи улыбнулась ещё шире. Она не пыталась сократить расстояние между собой и учителем, но и не убирала рук от его волос. Она хотела, чтобы он сам сделал выбор, хотя всё уже давно было решено и без него.

Некоторая его часть даже завидовала этой уверенности, с которой действовала девушка. Смокер поднял руки, колеблясь. Луффи стояла, терпеливо дожидаясь, и Смокер понял, что до сегодняшнего дня всегда был слишком предвзятым и строгим по отношению к ней. Она не была неспособной, просто следовала своему пути, прямому и бескомпромиссному, который большинство предпочитало обходить.

Но только не она.

Он провёл пальцами по её лицу, задержав внимание на шраме под левым глазом. Смокер чувствовал, что Луффи всё ещё смотрела на него.

— Когда-нибудь ты сведёшь меня в могилу, Соломенная шляпа, — пробормотал Смокер, расслабив плечи. Он принял решение, пусть и неправильное. Оно должно быть неправильным.

Луффи засияла от счастья, когда мужчина наклонился и поцеловал её, положив ладони ей на талию.

Даже если то, что происходило, было в корне неправильным, его это больше не заботило. Да и заботило ли вообще когда-нибудь?


End file.
